Yusrin
A mysterious race of humanoid warriors, it was said that the Yusrin (IAUSI: YUSVSO921442114-H) were exiled from the Elesei home world, and are most biologically similar to the Elesei. The Yusrin mainly use energy bows, which are very similar to older human bows, but fire plasma bolts at a very high velocity and surprising accuracy. Their bows form an integral part of their society. It was the Kelim Hierarchy that introduced the plasma technology that led to the design of the powerful energy bow. They come from a sector far from the Near-Earth Sector. They breed once every three years to produce one child, with a slim chance of reaching maturity. For this reason, they are very rarely found on regular ground assaults, and are more elite and special operations. History Evidence that the Yusrin are descendants of an old Elesei population is apparent from their appearance, speech and even certain societal similarities. However, it is unknown how the Yusrin population branched off onto the planet Vindicator Prime, a full lightyear away from the Elesei homeworld. Ancient Yusrin texts mention some form of exile, but the methods used to transport these exiled are unknown (the Elesei have no record of interstellar travel and have never left their planet for exploration). The first recorded artifacts on Vindicator Prime are spears, showing that conflict was present on Vindicator Prime for 100,000 years. The Yusrin were the only animal species on the planet, but that did not help them when it came to the fact that the resources on the planet were extremely limited. This led to their reproduction level dropping substantially. The Yusrin formed varying warrior-bands that became prevalent during their late age (which would evolve into operation squads under the Hierarchy). The Kelim Hierarchy established contact with the Yusrin after a devastating war under the Alliance of Planets, promising them something greater than Vindicator Prime. With the Yusrin and Ne'Kog's help, the Erkon species was forced into the servitude of the Hierarchy. The Yusrin's involvement in this conflict ensured that they were greatly respected in the Hierarchy as fierce warriors. The technology to manufacture energy bows, which became the symbolic weapon of the Yusrin, was brought to them by the Hierarchy. Because of how little Yusrin there were, they were selected to only be deployed when necessary. During the war with humanity, there were only 200 Yusrin in total conducting secret operations in the Near-Earth Sector. Physiology Yusrin are typically indistinguishable from the Elesei species; thin neon green amphibian skin, tall, slender builds, and long faces. They are classified by the IAU as a subspecies of the Elesei. They grow to 2m in height as an average, although this is only confirmed from sighted cases of the Yusrin. Astrobiologists have a difficult time speculating on the dimensions and anatomy of the Yusrin as they are rarely observed. Much of what is known about the Yusrin is guessed upon by watching Elesei and reports from Hierarchy soldiers. Society The Yusrin homeworld, Vindicator Prime, is a harsh and unforgiving world. With very little oxygen (the vestibulum vitae for the Yusrin), the Yusrin often settle around geysers (which spew out oxygen deposits). Vindicator Prime has been described as a rocky, dark planet (not many gases swirl around the atmosphere, thus there is no sky). The Yusrin are only known by certain squadron names and it is unknown if they have their own allegiances back on Vindicator Prime. Notable Members *A team personally encountered by Ahmad on his way to Earth Trivia *The Yusrin are often considered to be the Hierarchy's equivalent of elite agents, although this is not true *The Elesei appear to have some ancient ruins that date back to a time when biological Yusrin inhabited the planet, the IAU have requested permission to excavate but have gotten no response Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members